Feldipitius Jungle
The Feldipitius Jungle is a dense jungle environment located south of the Feldip Jungle. It is named different to the separate Feldip Jungle due to them being considered different areas. The Jungle The jungle here is much more dangerous than the Feldip Jungle, and is not used for hunting and is considered an obstacle by many players trying to pass through. The trees are much taller and broader and the plants are leafier and have a nasty bite. The jungle is also home to many species of plant and animal. The jungle is on a slight slope and the terrain is rough with a number of large rocks blocking the pathway at certain points which need to be removed in order for the player to pass through. Passing Through The jungle is also the only way to get to the other lands to the south-west of Oo'glog and the Feldip Hills, so passing through is often unavoidable. Due to the many dangers within there is much to remember when travelling through it. Unlike other jungles such as the Khazari Jungle and the rest of Karamja, the path is not always clear, so when running away you find yourself stuck, so learning what to do when facing blockages and other situations is important. Blockages If you are travelling along you may find yourself unable to pass along the rest of the route due to a number of objects in the way. If there are boulders in your way, you simply need to push them out of your path using your strength, but having a high strength level is important or you may injure yourself or find that you cannot even move it. Overgrowings If there are plants such as jungle ivy blocking your path then you will need to use a tinderbox with it in order to set fire to it so it will burn away. In some situations you may suffer injuries from being burnt by the fire or by being attacked by the ivy. Plant Acid In the Feldipitius Jungle, the plants tend to fight back. If a plant lashes out at you when passing through or grabs at you when trying to burn it down you may find yourself infected with plant acid. When you are infected, a yellow sign will appear above you (similar to the red life points symbol which activates when being attacked) and will slowly begin to kill you. Unlike poison, it will not wear off if you have enough life points, and the only way of stopping it is by drinking an alkaline potion. One of the other dangers of plant acid is that it will attack your defence and strength systems, so these two stats will decrease rapidly which will make you vulnerable to attack as well too weak to shift blockages. Spider web One of the other dangers is the spider population of the jungle. These carnivorous beasts lay out spectacularly crafted webs big enough to trap you if you become caught in it. When caught the spider will attack you and infect you with poison and then drag you off to eat. The only way of escaping is by using a sword to cut away at the web, and it can also be used to slaughter the spider as well should it attack. Quicksand If your character manages to walk into quicksand then there is only one hope, and that is trying to grab onto a nearby branch and pull yourself to safety, but this depends on your strength level and how much you weigh. The heavier and/or weaker you are then the more likely you are to drown. Alternatively, if you notice you are about to walk into quicksand, then you should grab on to the vine which will be conveniently located above the quicksand, and from there you must attempt to swing to safety. If you have low agility and/or weigh too much then you have less chances of swinging to safety. If you fall in the quicksand you must try to pull yourself out using strength. Points of Interest The jungle is not all bad, in fact there are a few things which can be gained from the jungle. These are spread out though, and a good amount knowledge of the area should be obtained before deciding to visit these points. Gold Ore Camp Situated on an island of lava, the camp was once home to a camp of explorers who jumped on the chance of making much money from the gold ore. Unfortunately, they died of starvation after becoming lost and infected with plant acid, and they left the gold ore camp to anyone else as powerful (and possibly daft enough) to try and mine there. Due to high deposits of gold it is a good location to train, the only problem is that it is very difficult to reach if you intend on trying to mine and sell constantly, but makes a good training spot if you wish to gain xp rapidly with little to no company from other players. The camp can be found in the south-eastern corner of the jungle where there is much volcanic activity and many channels of lava. Abandoned Church This crumbling structure was the work of other travelers who tried to set up a camp here in order to live in harmony with each other and isolated from a world nearly destroyed by the God Wars. The Saradominists made the church from as much stone they could find and lived on Mwawa fruit for some time until they were poisoned by it after picking a poisonous type of the fruit. The church is in ruins inside, but mysteriously the altar remains intact and will boost prayer levels by three when prayed at. The only danger of the church is the Jungle Bat infestation. The bats will attack anyone who remains inside for too long and awakens them, so the church is not a safe haven. Dripping Acid If you are carrying an empty vial, you may be able to capture some plant acid from a plant which has been damaged or died. If you manage to catch the acid in your vial you can sell it or use it on machetes to make the weapon deadlier. Creatures Within Red spider Just because they don't have the word "deadly" in their name, don't think they're a safe species to encounter. These spiders are in fact much bigger than their "deadly" counterparts and will trap you in their webs and carry you off for their snack. Jungle guardian These towering phantoms will lash out at you in any way possible in revenge for trampling their home. They will use combat, magic and ranged attacks and are often compared to revenants but worse. Leafy plant These plants will lash out at you with their large spiny leaves in hopes of infecting you with plant acid. It is difficult to tell which plants are dangerous and which are not, so be careful if you see a large leafy plant while travelling. Jungle Ivy This vicious ivy will trap you like a tangle vine and slowly infect you with plant acid unless you cut it away from you. This type of plant is highly dangerous and is worth avoiding at all costs. Quests *None as of yet Music *Acid Attack *Delerious *Middle of Nowhere *Nature Dance *Plant Power! *Trails of the Jungle Category:Locations